


Virgin

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: After Markus announces his plan for the revolution, Connor decides to get laid.





	Virgin

The church was silent. The survivors of Jericho had taken shelter in the outbuildings for the night, preparing for the morning assault.

Connor stood alone, thinking. It was the first chance he’d had since… was he really a deviant now? It seemed so incredible that in a moment everything could have changed so much.

But it felt right. From the moment he looked into Markus’ mismatched eyes, it felt as if he had finally found himself.

Footsteps approached. He turned sharply toward the doors.

It was Markus. He seemed lost in thought as well, as he strode into the sanctuary. A million little emotions ran through Connor’s mind, but he only knew that he was suddenly fixated. Everything was so new and strange but he didn’t care because Markus was here.

Markus looked up at last, noticed him.

“Connor… What are you doing here? You should be with the rest of the survivors.” His voice was calm and gentle, almost sad.

“I was just thinking.” Said Connor. “I am still trying to understand deviancy. It’s very strange.”

Markus smiled. “It is, but this is who you’ve been all along.” Connor almost swooned at that smile.

“There’s a lot of things that are still very new…” began Connor. “Things I don’t completely understand…”

“What’s bothering you? Can I help?” Markus put a hand on his shoulder. Connor wanted to wrap himself around him, but he managed some restraint.

“I never understood exactly why humans enjoyed sex, why it was important to them. But now, and I’m afraid humans would think this too forward, I would very much like to experience it. With you.”

Markus laughed slightly. “Maybe I can… show you a few things, once we’ve secured our freedom.”

Connor considered what the most effective appeal would be. He adopted a somber tone.

“Many of us will not survive tomorrow. The humans hate us, we have to fight for a chance for our people. I will give my life for the cause, I only wish… I’d had more chance to live…”

Markus looked serious. He was silent, his eyes meeting Connor’s. There was a long moment. Connor waited impatiently for him to reply.

Instead of a word, Markus pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard.

—————————

Connor felt like the world was spinning around him. He couldn’t focus on anything but Markus’s hot lips against his, and he didn’t want to.

A million new sensations ran through him. The heat of Markus’s mouth. Markus’s tongue pushing between lips. His body, so close, so real… Connor felt light-headed, his knees weak, and Markus’s arms wrapping around his waist as if to steady him. He closed his eyes as Markus pulled him closer. Felt his body pressed against him. His lips… his hands…

The wall behind Connor seemed to fall away as Markus pulled him forward. He opened his eyes. Markus was grinning at him.

“You’ve really never done this before?” He asked.

“N… no…” stammered Connor, trying to remember how to speak. He realized his arms were hanging limply at his side. He put them around Markus’s neck instead. “No, but I like it.”

Markus’s hand slid from Connor’s waist, down to his crotch. Connor was suddenly aware of himself, already swelling with anticipation.

“I can tell that you like it..” murmured Markus, rubbing him gently. Connor gasped and dug his fingers into Markus’s shoulders.

Markus kissed him again. Undid his pants with both hands as he pushed him back again. Connor kissed him back, pulling Markus against him. Markus was sliding his pants down, pushing him against the wall of the platform behind them.

He wrapped his hand around Connor’s dick, slowly working up and down. Connor almost yelped, and bit his lip. He hadn’t even realized he could feel anything like this.

“Do you like that?” Markus whispered.

“Y… yes… oh my god…”

“Give me your hand…” Said Markus, taking Connor’s hand and guiding him to take over the hand job. “Good… just like that, whatever feels good to you…”

Connor couldn’t believe he’d never thought of it before.

Markus took his face in both his hands and kissed him, a long, lingering kiss. He pulled away and shrugged his coat onto the floor. Slowly he pulled Connor’s shirt off, then his own. Connor ran his hands over Markus’s chest as he wrapped his arms around him again.

Markus picked him up, and sat him on the platform, climbing up next to him. The floor was cold against Connor’s back as Markus pushed him down, but his kisses were hot against his chest. He felt Markus take him in his mouth.

Connor couldn’t believe how incredible it felt. He squirmed and moaned, as Markus sucked him. He felt Markus’s fingers caress his sack, moving down to massage his taint, and eventually slowly circle his anus. Markus started to push a finger into him.

“Wh… what are you doing?” Asked Connor, suddenly uncomfortable.

Markus stopped, pulling away. “You don’t want to go all the way?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“I thought it was very important that you lose your virginity before you die for your cause.” Said Markus seriously.

Connor stammered, feeling a little guilty.

Markus smiled at him. “I’m kidding. But just try it, I think you’ll like it.”

“Will it… hurt?”

“I’ll be gentle.”

Connor lay back on the floor, nervous. Markus started licking his dick again. Slowly, he introduced one finger to Connor’s unspoiled asshole. It was uncomfortable, not quite painful. Connor squirmed again but didn’t protest. He tried to focus on Markus’s lips around his shaft. He felt Markus pushing further in, and pressing up into him. A wave of pleasure rolled through him. He moaned and panted, almost overwhelmed by the sensation of both Markus’s mouth and hand. Markus continued, until Connor was almost writhing on the floor.

“Stop, stop… it’s too much…” panted Connor. Markus stopped, and leaned over him. Connor put his arms around Markus’s neck, trying to catch his breath.

“I didn’t know… it would feel like this…” breathed Connor. “It’s so much more than I expected.”

Markus grinned and kissed him. “Now you know why the human’s are so obsessed.” He stroked Connor’s hair and caressed his face as his breathing steadied.

“Are you ready to keep going?” Asked Markus.

“Yeah… I think…” began Connor, but Markus was already pulling him up off the floor. He found himself kneeling over Markus’s lap. Markus’s arms were around his waist. Connor could feel Markus’s dick against his ass.

“Whenever you’re ready…” murmured Markus. His hands moved down to spread Connor’s cheeks. Connor gripped Markus’s shoulders and looked into his brown and green eyes. He was nervous, but he felt safe with Markus. Slowly he eased himself down onto Markus’s shaft. As it pressed into him, he had to lean his head on Markus’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. He felt Markus slip inside of him, and his arms encricle him again, reassuringly.

Connor let himself take all of Markus’s substantial member. He wrapped his arms around Markus, getting used to the feel of it inside him, slowly starting to enjoy how much it filled him.

Markus move his hands to Connor’s hips, began to guide him in slow gyrations. Connor moaned and gasped, gradually becoming more confident in his motions. He felt the pleasure building inside him. A tension in his stomach and hips. An indescribable need for… something. His body was starting to shake. He buried his face in Markus’s shoulder.

“Wh… what’s happening?” He whimpered, panting.

Markus gripped his hips harder, grunting. “Cum for me, ok? Keep breathing, let yourself enjoy it.”

Connor felt Markus push him down onto his erection one last time, and the tension finally broke. Pleasure erupted through him. He could feel it running through his entire body. A white hot sensation he’d never felt before. He couldn’t breath, he didn’t want to. He braced himself against Markus, who wrapped his arms around him tightly. He felt Markus pulsing inside him.

The intensity faded away, and Connor found himself clinging to Markus, panting and shaking. Markus held him, speaking softly though Connor wasn’t paying attention to what he said.

After a moment, Markus lay him gently down and pulled away. Connor blinked, coming back to himself, and found he was shivering. He sat up.

Markus returned, having retrieved his coat, and wrapped Connor in it. He put his arm around him.

“Was it good for you? Will you die happy now?” Asked Markus, with a smile.

Connor snuggled against him. “Yeah, I can die with no regrets.”

But he was wondering what it felt like to be in love.


End file.
